The primary goal of this research is to determine if differences exist between the two phases of the menstrual cycle in ventilation, fluid balance, and occurrence of acute mountain sickness (AMS) during acute high altitude exposure. A secondary, but equally important, purpose of the research is to detect possible differences between males and females in ventilation, fluid balance, cerebral blood flow and oxygenation, and occurrence of AMS during acute high altitude exposure.